


Молнии

by JanetDi



Series: Опоздавший [13]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Relationships: Giancarlo Fisichella/Kimi Räikkönen
Series: Опоздавший [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135571





	Молнии

Физикелла встретил Кими на лестнице и вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
\- Занято, - ответил финн коротко. – Я склонен уже к тому, чтобы составлять расписание.  
\- Это не ваша крыша, - высунулся с лестницы Мелкий и, не удержавшись, показал язык. – А Старшие просыпаются раньше, поэтому сидят там по утрам.  
\- У меня через час уже День Рожденья, - попробовал Райкконен с другого боку, но напоролся на нахмуренные брови Хюлькенберга и махнул рукой.  
\- Они из тебя веревки вьют, - сказал Карло тихо. – Пошли.  
Кими послушно повернулся и начал спускаться по лестнице.  
\- А вы куда? – подозрительно спросил их в спину Нико.  
\- Гулять, - коротко отозвался Физика. – Скоро вернемся.  
\- Так дождь, - мигнул Хюлькенберг.  
Кими оглянулся и пожал плечами. Дождь, кажется, его нисколько не волновал.

Накрапывало совсем слегка, так, словно кто-то из пульверизатора распылял теплую воду. Райкконен поднял голову вверх и подставил лицо каплям.  
\- Куда пойдем? – спросил он.  
\- К реке, - коротко отозвался Карло и первым пошел сквозь парк. От отеля к Майну вела хорошо утоптанная тропинка, а возле воды финн заметил огонек – это светился газовый фонарь в старенькой рассохшейся беседке. Еще там был термос с чаем и пирожки в тарелке, накрытые льняной салфеткой.  
\- Если хочешь, можем вернуться туда, - Физикелла кивнул наверх. – Но мне кажется здесь все лучше. Правда?  
Издалека громыхнуло, холодным ветром пронесло рябь по темной глади реки.  
\- Здесь лучше, - согласился Кими тихо. – Почему мы сюда почти никогда не ходим?  
Карло прикрыл глаза.

Они только-только заехали тогда в отель и занимались расчисткой мусора, когда Росберг нашел эту тропинку.  
Спустились, посмотрели, раскинув руки поорали, побросали камни, пугая редких птиц и рассуждая, чьи круги расходятся дальше, а потом, кажется, Мика все-таки уронил Шумахера в воду. И тут началось.  
Конечно, им всем было совсем мало лет, но это же не оправдание, чтобы барахтаться в речке как стае лягушек, глотать похожую на парное молоко воду, зачерпывать ее в горсти и поливать ближнего своего.  
Физикелла и Кими оказались дальше всех, течения в этом месте почти не было и Карло вполне удачно топил Райкконена, а тот выныривал все время сзади и, в конце концов поймал итальянца в мертвый замок.  
\- Ну вот куда ты вырываешься? – спросил он на ухо тихо, по-итальянски, очень четко выговаривая каждое слово.

\- Потому что мы боялись, - отозвался итальянец тихо. – Я же тебе тогда ничего не сказал.  
\- Значит, я неправильно спрашивал, - Кими пожал плечами.  
Вдалеке громыхнуло, по воде заскользили молнии, красивые, бьющие словно бы вверх. Ветер усилился.  
Карло скользяще подошел к Райкконену, обнял его и потерся носом о шею.  
\- С днем рожденья, - сказал он. – Я хотел это подарить тебе.  
Пахло озоном и пирожками. Еще немного пахло Физикеллой и далеким костром почему-то.  
Райкконен откинул голову назад и прикрыл веки.  
\- Буду так все время стоять. Пить не буду, есть не буду, петь, писать, ездить куда-то… И тебя никуда не пущу.  
\- Так я никуда и не ухожу, - улыбнулся Физика.  
Раскат грома проскрипел прям у них над головами.

В отеле было непривычно тихо, тикали ходики, все спали. Только из-под двери комнаты Хаккинена пробивалась полоска света.  
\- Знаешь, такое ощущение, что кроме нас никого нет, - почему-то шепотом сказал Джанкарло, а потом вдруг резко развернулся и, приподнявшись на цыпочки, поцеловал замершего Кими в губы, легко, невесомо, и отпустил.  
\- Ну привет, что ли, новорожденный.  
Райкконен рефлекторно притянул Физику к себе.  
\- Отлично начинается день.  
\- Это я тебе еще подарок не подарил, - заметил Карло.  
\- А что ты мне подаришь?  
\- Себя, - итальянец тихо засмеялся. – Пошли.  
Фыркнули половицы, дзынькнул звонок и все стихло. Мика выглянул за дверь.  
\- Дети, - сказал Шумахер наставительно. – Как есть – дети. Ну, чего встал? Пошли на кухню, кофе сваришь мне, наконец.  
Мика проворчал что-то про детей, но подчинился.  
Его подарок, конечно, райкконеновскому проигрывал, но тоже был вполне себе ничего.


End file.
